OK Labs
OK-Clowerwood International Holdings, Inc., also known as The Clowerwood Company and OK Labs, but mostly doing business as OK Labs, Inc, was an American multinational short-lived congloremate, headquartered in Mountain View, California, founded and closed in 2015. History See: List of acquisitions by Stainton Enterprises#History § OK Labs Rumored events * There were rumors about OK Labs Invisible Works working on a car, currently under the codename AdamAccording to the anonymous employee of OK Labs, the prototypes were built at the semi-secret facilities, now revealed to work under the Invisible Works name, and tested at various environments.. In some of the images found in Beta version 0.5 of OK Labs Maps, the employees are seen testing the destructability of a blue car, which seems to bear the OK Labs logo, at rumored OK Labs Invisible Works facilities at Faroe Islands and Mountain View. * There were also rumors about OK Labs moving it's headquarters to: Amsterdam in the Netherlands, Paris in France, Zurich in Switzerland or Murray Hill in New Jersey, USA. This was rumored to happen in 2018. ** However, this was prevented by Stainton Enterprises acquisiton, that happened in December 4, 2015. * There are industries that OK Labs will participate in, after January 1st, 2016, including, but not limited to: pulp & paper, amusement parks, pharmaceutical products, pet care, food & agribusiness, biotechnology, movie theaters, coffee shops, consumer goods, renewable engery, beverage, commodity, bowling products & bowling centers. * OK Labs Invisible Works was also rumored to work on radio-controlled devices and a "mini-arcade", when OK Labs acquired the original Greeny Arcade Development Team. However, the "mini-arcade system" isn't Greeny Arcade 384, although OK Labs is developing it too. The OK Labs Invisible Works's mini-arcade was codenamed Hazelbrook, and uses vector and 3D graphics, has a built-in 3d motion sensor, a "3D vision" option, touchscreen interface, a comfortable and slick D-pad-analog stick hybrid design, a port for another controller for multiplayer games, supported multiple programming languages and programming blocks simultaneously, is supposed to drain less battery as possible, and was expected to be priced at $199,99, and was expected to be released before 2025. Some of it's features were taken from the portable Vectrex system concept, Oculus Rift, Sega Nomad, Nintendo 3DS, and Sega Game Gear. * There were also rumors about OK Labs and Microsoft deciding to merge Neta Labs, Social Labs, Novus, Snakecore, SafeHome, and Electrodreams, to OK Labs Invisible Works. This was confirmed by an anonymous employee of OK Labs, and was expected to happen during July 2015. Applications Coming soon! Games developed by OK Labs Games ported The game will be listed like "Game Name (New Platforms; Original Release Year-Port Release Year/Publisher) - Notes (optional)" # Spacewar (Inifinidev Pro LCD, Browser; 1962-2015/Self-published) - This was one of the examples made for Infinidev Pro as LCD game example, and for Infinidev Light as a browser game example. # ''Coming soon! Tools See Air Labs#Collaborations. Other products List * ''SafeHome, home automation and home security products developed by SafeHome Inc, manufactured and distributed by OK Labs. * Adam (codename), an upcoming car. OK Labs Laboratories (all bought by Stainton Enterprises in 2015) See List of acquisitions by Stainton Enterprises § List of companies owned: section OK Labs Advertising clients *Bird's Eye (frozen food brand) *Yvolution *Target *PepsiCo, Inc. *Hasbro, Inc. *P&G *The Wrigley Company *Walmart *MGA Entertainment *Unilever *Nintendo *Yum! Foods *Mattel, Inc. *TimeWarner *Comcast *Mondelez International *Kraft Foods *T-Mobile *Toyota *Fiat Chrysler Automobiles *Little Ceasar's *Google *Kia Motors *Lego *Kodak *Kellogg's *S.C. Johnson & Co. *General Mills *The Hershey Company *Johnson & Johnson *Microsoft *IHOP *IKEA *Dell *Stainton Enterprises and it's units, including (but not limited to): Dr. Pepper Snapple Group, Spin Master, ConAgra Foods, Sears, KMart, Phatom Foods, Holiday Inn, Crayola, Post Foods, Toys R Us, Playmates Toys, Old El Paso, Del Monte *''Coming soon!'' Video game publishing labels (all bought by Stainton Enterprises in 2015) Team Chu labels *'Team Chu Labs', started in 2009, specializing on helping and co-developing with independent video game developers, experimenters and researchers. Games published under the label include Super Ultimate Squad. *'Virtual Arcade Interactive Entertainment Productions' (VAIE Productions), started in 2010, specializing on developing minigames and "80s arcade-ish" video games played in Team Skylar's games. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware publishing label, started in 2010, after acquiring the IPs, assets and staff of RedOctane from Activision. *'Team Skylar Mobile Studio', a name used by the mobile game development teams at almost every studio. First started in 2008 in Team Skylar London, after acquiring Vivendi Games Mobile. *'Psygnosis', re-mastered "classic" games label, started in 2015, after acquiring the brand and trademarks from Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios. Other divisions/subsidiaries used to be owned by OK Labs UltraNitro Studios and Team Chu Main article(s): UltraNitro Studios, Team Chu OK Labs Invisible Works OK Xerox Coming soon! Former other divisions/subsidiaries owned by OK Labs SnakeCore More coming soon! Mango More coming soon! Other acquisitions (remaining bought by Stainton Enterprises in 2015) Here are the acquisitions by OK Labs. Unfinished acquisitions Here are the acquisitions by OK Labs and/or it's subsidiaries/divisions, that haven't been finished, as of the present day. *'Anikolor Studio' - animation software. Founded in 2012, to be acquired by OK Labs in 2015. Acquisition will be finished in June 2015. *'Robionix' - a robotics division of MegAI Corporation. Founded in 2015, to be acquired by OK Labs. The acquisition was be expected to close in August 2016, however, it was prevented by acquisition of OK Labs by Stainton Enterprises in December 2015. Sold/spun-off Go to List of acquisitions by Stainton Enterprises#Spin-off companies. Predecessors *"Balls", the founding company, and the company OK Labs spun off from, in May 2015. *Westinghouse Solar, acquired in May 2015. *Mango, acquired in May 2015. Was formerly OK Labs's subsidiary. *UltraNitro Studios, acquired in May 2015. *Team Chu, acquired in May 2015. *Charles-Nickson Enterprises, assets acquired in May 2015. *Siemens Energy Sector, assets acquired in May 2015. *The Clowerwood Company, founded in 1815, acquired and merged with OK Labs in May 2015. *Hangar Telecom, founded, as a joint venture between France Telecom and Vodafone, in 1992, spun off in 2002. Acquired and merged in May 2015. *Parker-Robinson Hotels & Resorts, a hospitality company and a chain of hotels, spas and resorts, founded in 1965. Acquired and merged in May 2015. *Bartholomew D.R. Apple & Co., a pharmateucical, chemical and food processing company. Founded in 1855, acquired by Bayer in 1899, spun off from 1927. Acquired and merged in May 2015. Gallery Logos OKLabs.png|The logo of OK Labs, the main company. OKLabsInvisibleWorks 2015.png|The logo of OK Labs Invisible Works. OKXerox Logo.png|The logo of OK Xerox. Novus.png|The logo of Nouvs. Facts Names * The name "OK Labs" was created at a meeting, where they decided to become an independent company and needed a name for this new company. There were a lot of names suggested, including "Caketown", "Blue Turtle" and "Alien Plane". "OK" was chosen because it was the most recognizable word. * The operating system Rimyoni's name is actually "inoy mir" (meaning "other world" in Russian), written backwards. * The name of Neta Labs is a portmentau of ne''t and be''ta. * OK Labs was one of the so-called "multi-billion start-ups". "Balls" and OK Labs, Inc's relationship * Daniel Garcia once said in an interview that, when OK Labs was spun off from "Balls" by Apple Entertainment, Inc, they had more freedom "to choose what industry will then-called "Balls" Game Labs hit next". * OK Labs has acquired many assets and staff from "Balls" and it's former studios in May 2015, setting the record for most acquisitions in a month. "Balls" also formed Robionix, the robotics division, and immediately, after it was announced, OK Labs announced it would acquire Robionix. The "Balls" fandom speculated OK Labs tries to "kill" the "Balls" company, and the on-going restructing of the "Balls" company (and internally called "Balls"-OK Wars) are called the "second near-extinction of "Balls" company". However, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of OK Labs assets and stopped the acquisition of Robionix. Other facts * OK Labs was one of the companies who have assembly plants in North America, but also the only company who has assembly plants in their headquarters. * OK Labs was also a licensee of Westinghouse Licensing Corporation. References Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Video game companies Category:OK Labs Category:OK